Tonight is going to be full of Suprises
by TheBestOfHope
Summary: When Carlos gets hurt when he scares Logan they all feel bad for him. When he begs them to go with him to the roller rink they finally say yes. Little did they know that it was going to be a night of surprises. Rated M, RAPE, TORTURE, KIDNAPPING, YOU WILL CRY AT SOME PARTS. No characters deaths. Probably. Set in mostly Carloses P.O.V.


On a scale of 1 to 10 i have to say that it being summer is a total 13! I was getting so sick of the whole waking up at 7:00am getting dressed and actually doing stuff thing. I like to wake up at 11:00am and not taking a shower until all three of my band mates lock me in there and say they won't let me out until i shower and my most faviorte thing about summer is getting to spend all of it with my super athletic, talented hocky star boyfriend. We have been dating for about 3 months and i have to say i love it. Kendell is so amazing and so sweet. The only problem is that Kendell is really protective of me and if a girl if looks at me let alone flirts with me he goes into I'm going to kiss you really amazinly to show this bitch that you're mine. I can't even talk to a chick with out him doing that.

Well i guess thats what amazing boyfriends do. I grab the plug to my alarm clock that was screeching at 7:00am due to it still being set to the school time. The first Monday of summer and I'm still waking up at 7:00am. The only person I'm sure is up is problobly Logan because he always gets up at like 6:00am to get a healthy start to the day. I brushed my hair out of my face and sit up. I usually hate Mondays because they signal the beganing of a new week of learnign and if you know me you know I'm not exactly loving school.

In fact currently I'm failing in Math and English. I try really hard to understand dividing numbers and letters, but it always confuses me when they ask stuff like 10xh+f=55x16. I mean how do you multiply a letter? As far as I'm conserned if you think i know what number the letter h is you must be crazy. Now english is another story, it's not like I don't understand it's just that I don't like reading.(A/N I'm sorry for this next part, this is going to hurt a lot of people's feelings) Why would i want to read about a kid who thinks he is a wizard but is proboly just a phycotic kid seeing hallucenations?(Harry Potter)Or a kid who father walked out on him so he imagines what it would be like if he was a demi-god which would never happen because come on! I look so much hotter then Percy Jackson and I'm not a demi-god. Thought if i was i would totally be a child of Zeus because he is so awesome and can shoot lightning at people and order his guard to chop off his head! And why in the world would i want to read a book about Vampire when i could just watch the movie, the movie will obviously be better! (A/N I pretty sure a part of my heart just died while typing that)

I climb out of bed and groan as I streght my musels. When I was a kid I thought that if i streghted my musels to far that my limbs would fall off like a latino version of Potato head. I bounce off my bed and grab a random shirt with a bike on it and a pair of my tight blue skinney jeans. I squezz my head through the hole of my shirt and yank it downs to my waist. After slipping off my boxers and replacing them with clean one's I pull my jeans up and pull my shirt over the top of the jeans covering my belt. I look at the large mirrior and frown. I'm missing something!

MY HELMATE! I do a not so skilled ninja jump over the bed and land on face on the floor. My head is pounding, this wouldn't have happened if my shiney red helmate was on my head now. I stand up and woozly pick my helmate off my night stand and plob it down on my head and buckle it. I glance over at a sleeping Kendell and smile, ever since we started dating Logan and Kendell switched rooms. Kendell slept with me and Logan and James slept with each other. It all worked out in the the end because Logan and James started dating each other too. Now all of us were in relationships!

I looked at mysekf in the mirror one more time and noded at my apperance. I took a shower last night when my band mate's locked me in the bathroom and had to bribe me with corndogs to take a bath. (A/N I have never actually watched this show but i have read so many fanfictions about it i know almost everything about them please message me if i get any details wrong) I Jumped up and i walk to the door and swing it open to the bright light of the sun coming up. I run to the swirly slide and go down the slide backwards.

I love going down the swirly slide backwards because its so much fun and so much better then going forward. I look all around the room and i see Logan sitting on the couch reading a book that was thicker then my skull. I don't know how he didn't hear me, but I guess he didn't because he didn't even look up from his book which he usually does when i come down.

I slowly go up behind him standing on my tippy toe's with a deviouse smirk on my face. I tip toed even closer to Logan and I reach up behind him and I Jump on him. "AHHHHHHHHH INTRUDER MURDER AHHHHHHH HELP ME OH GOD NOOOOO NOT LIKE THIS NOT LIKE THI- Oh Carlos hey," Logan says trying to regain his cool. I laugh at him as he tackles me to the ground. I try to pull up, but Logan punches me in the face. To dazed to fight back Logan hits me in the face again. That got me to respond and I quickly flipped him over and held his arms back. Thats when I hear someone scream, "GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND YOU MURDERESS INTRUDER." I turn around and see James running downs the stairs with a baseball bat. He runs up to me and hits me in the head hard. I let go of Logan and fall to the ground

I scream out in pain, "WHAT THE HELL OWWWWWWW!" I say as i start to cry on the ground. "Oh god Carlos I thought you were a robber that was trying to kill Logan, Man I'm so sorry I really am." James says as he approachs me. " I okay I'm fine." I say as i tried to stand up, but fall back down. I Hear the sound of Kendell yelling for us to shut up and coming down the steps. He slides down the banister and see's Me on the ground James with a baseball bat andLogan sitting on the coach with a suprised face.

"What happened? What did you do to my baby?" Kendell says as he approaches me.I smile at him reasureingly and stand up. As soon as i did i began to fall, but Kendell catches me. God my head is killing me. I touch the back of my head and feel something wet. Wet? Why is the back of my head wet? I thought. I pulled my hand away and i see a dark red substains staining my head. "Oh man I'm bleeding! Mama Knight is going to ground me, she said the next time that i hurt my self because of one of my stunts that she would take away my helmet" i say crying hystariclly. I know i was acting crazy, but once i started to cry I couldn't stop. My head hurts so much. It hurt so freaking much.

"It's okay we don't have to tell her, Right?" James says not wanting to get introuble. I look up and see kendell glare at him. I knew he would punch James if i wasn't crying on his sholder. I turn away from them all and leave Kendells arms. I walk away from them hearing there footsteps follow me to the kitchen.. I open the fridege and laugh. It wasn't the fridge that was funny, it's just that the fridge reminded me of something funny from a tv show I watch. My head doesn't really hurt anymore.

It must have just been a tiny cut. I laugh at the thought that i was crying because of it. I don't cry to often. Unless I'm super scared or if I hurt myself really bad. I turn around to face my three band mates that were looking at me like i grew a thrid head. "Guys i'm fine! I have delt with much worse. It wasn't even that bad, I was just in shock, Okay? Lets just forget about it." I say with a smile. I feel like i'm back to normale. "Kendell looks a little angery, but then smile's at me and breaths deeply as if he was saying he was trying his best to forget about it.

"Now who is ready to go to the new epic roller rink tonight?" I say with my sweet they all delcind my invitation to go but i knew know that they owed me. They groaned but they all agreed. I slapped a huge smile on my face and hugged them. It was a great victory on my part. I have been begging them for weeks to go with me to the opening and they all kept on saying that they were too _busy_.

"Do i have to actually _skate_?" Logan asks, his voice shaking a little bit at the last part. I laugh at him a little because he likes to ice skate, but he has a fear of roller skating. Seriously? I mean it's not even a little bit scarey. Like if i were to rate it on a scale of 1 to ten of how scary roller skating is I would put it at a negative 77. "You should, I'm sure James will be able to catch you every time you fall." I giggle at the sentence because i found it silly.

I walked over to a still worried Kendell and kiss him lightly on the lips. I know that he was the one who was supposed to blush, but i ended up blushing at my own kiss. I felt suprised by my action. _Tonight was going to be full of suprises._


End file.
